It is common practice to apply appliances to a wall for both functional and decorative purposes. For this purpose, it is common practice to attach rails to the wall and to connect shelves to the rails by use of suitably formed fingers and apertures on the shelf and rail. Such shelf systems have always been both complex and expensive. Furthermore, they tend to have a mechanical appearance that does not lend itself to a pleasing decorative scheme. For an aesthetic point of view, once one has invested in a shelf system of this type, it is difficult to change the colors of the shelves or appliances. Also, the function of the prior art systems has been limited by the fact that it has not been practical to use them to support potted plants, because of the possibility of liquid running from the pot and dripping over the edge of the shelf. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a wall fixture which is inexpensive to manufacture and which, nevertheless, is capable of carrying substantial loads.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a wall fixture in which the appliance is manufactured from injection molded plastic and can be exchanged with an appliance of another color plastic with a minimum of expense and difficulty.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wall shelf which is relatively light in weight, yet which is capable of carrying substantial loads.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a shelf for wall attachment which is particularly adapted to carry potted plants without damage to the shelf or of small amounts of water dripping from the edge and which can be readily cleaned.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.